This invention relates to window sill construction and more particularly to a window sill member for a replacement window.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to such a sill member which is fabricated from an extrusion of plastic material, having several advantages over the prior art, as typified by U.S. Design Pat. No. 285,610, which issued to Leon F. Slocomb, Jr. on Sept. 9, 1986, entitled "Window Sill Extrusion". The window sill extrusion of the design patent is of uniform cross sectional thickness and features a double wall construction for attaining sufficient strength. In addition, the extrusion of the design patent presents a sloped surface on the outer half but a horizontal surface on the inner half, with a step between the two halves, a condition not conducive to positive drainage.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide an improved window sill member for a replacement window, the improved member requiring less material than prior window sill members and hence being less costly, this object being obtained by thickening portions of the extrusion for the window sill member, thereby eliminating the need for double walls.
Another important object is to provide an improved window sill member with a sloped portion for positive drainage all the way from the inside to the outside of the window.
In the installation of prior art sills, it is common practice to butt a casing against the sill, thereby creating a joint which can cause a leak.
Accordingly, a further important object is to provide a sill member that has a casing slot for sealingly receiving a casing therein to form a leakproof joint.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.